Stalker Watch
by robotsandblankets
Summary: Charlotte has a stalker! Well she might, but still! The weird text messages get even weirder, flowers are being sent to her, and every move, or step, she takes feels like it is watched. Good thing she has Captain Man and Kid Danger to protect her. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Henry's POV

"Can I go to sleep?" Charlotte says from the chair beside me.

Ray, Charlotte and I are sitting in chairs watching the huge computer screen in the 'Captain Man' cave. It is 2:30 in the morning and we are watching a surveillance video broadcast of a popular store in Swellview. Recently, there have been many break-ins into the store and by the signature that the person leaves; we can tell it's the same person. Right now, we are waiting until someone, or even something, tries to break in to the store. And to be honest, it's incredibly boring. Almost stab your eyes out boring.

"No," Ray says. He isn't even taking his eyes off the screen. "Eyes on screen," He says.

I look over to see her reaction.

She rolls her eyes, groans and slouches even more down into the seat. She then yawns.

In a reaction to her yawning, I yawn too. I look back at the screen.

"Come on, Ray." I say leaning up and resting my elbows on my knees. "Let her sleep. You and I can do this by ourselves."

It takes Ray a view seconds to respond. He sighs.

"Fine," He says. "Charlotte, you can sleep. Henry, pay more attention to the screen."

I smile and look back at Charlotte.

She looks at me and smiles. "Thank you,"

She stands up and walks to the couch. She lies down.

I turn my head back to the screen.

In order to be here I had to lie to my parents and tell them I was at a friend's house. When they asked which friend I made up a name and said Kyle. They believed me but needed to talk to Kyle's parents. I gave them Ray's number. He pretended to be Fake-Kyle's father. It worked out. I'm not sure what lie Charlotte had to give her parents.

* * *

It wasn't until around forty minutes later when action was happening on the screen. A guy in typical robbery get-up was walking around the store. I'm guessing looking for something that was worth stealing. Ray perked up when the guy came across the screen.

"How did he even get in?" He asks aloud.

"Maybe he is a magician." I suggest, half asleep.

Ray shrugs and stands. "Come on, Henry. Let's get this guy."

I stand up and follow him towards the tubes. We chew our gum and blew bubbles. Our uniforms appear on our bodies. I still do not understand how that works. Before standing in the tube area, I poke Charlotte. She halfway wakes up.

"Yes?" She says.

"We're gonna go get the bad guy, Char." I say.

She sleepily nods. "Alright, don't get hurt."

I shake my head and laugh. "I never do."

Then Ray, or Captain Man now, and I leave.

* * *

Ray and I don't get back to the 'Captain Man' cave until five. Mainly because it took forever to get the guy and also the police in the morning is crazy slow. We enter through the tubes.

After getting into the cave, I notice the room is lighter and there is the smell of food. I also notice Charlotte at the computer, eating nachos and dancing. She doesn't realize that we have come into the room. She must have headphones in.

Ray looks over at her and laughs a little before entering his room, or such.

I walk over quietly to Charlotte. I slip beside her. I take a nacho and eat it. When she sees my hand, she freaks. She yanks the headphones out of her ears and screams. Then she actually looks over at me and calms.

"Oh, it's you." She says relived. Then she begins hitting my arm with her hands. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

I laugh and try to guard myself. "Sorry. Oh and nice dance moves."

She rolls her eyes then her eyes get huge. She points to my chest. "Whose blood is that? Is that yours? I told you not to get hurt!" She begins looking over me for any noticeable wounds.

I look down and notice there is blood. "No, that's not mine. I think it's the robber's." I touch it with my gloved finger.

"Don't touch it." She says. "You need to change out of that and get it cleaned. It'll stain."

I roll my eyes and start walking away from her. "Okay mom, geez."

I imagine she rolled her eyes at that comment.

* * *

"Jasper," I say. "What are you doing?"

Jasper was standing in front of his locker throwing objects behind him.

"I'm cleaning my locker, Henry." He says.

I nod and look down at the pile of stuff behind him. I bend down and move my hand through it.

"Why did you have a dinosaur statue with a bucket hat and bucket purse in your locker?"

Jasper turns around and grabs it and holds it close to his chest. "I almost threw Jerry out!"

Realizing I'm not going to get any normal conversation out of him, I leave Jasper to his business and go to my locker.

While fiddling in my locker I look up just in time to see Charlotte walk through the doors. She had an odd look on her face.

I raise my arm up to wave at her. "Hey Charl-"

"Henry!" She yells my name when she sees me. She runs the distance between us. She seemed frantic.

"Woah, Char, what's wrong?"

"I need to show you something." She pulls her backpack around and begins looking through it.

"What is it?" I ask.

She falls to the ground and puts the backpack on the ground. Her hands are moving around in the backpack fast. I bend down.

"It's this weird text message I got this morning." She answers.

"How weird is it? Like on a scale of 1-10."

"Like an eleven, Henry!" She says causing a few stares. She stops searching for her phone and looks me in the eye. "It's scared me. Okay?"

I go into Protective-Henry mode at the word 'scared'. "Did you check your pockets for your phone?"

She groans as she pulls her phone out of her pocket. "I'm stupid."

"Okay, just show me the text." I walk beside her and lean closer to look at the screen.

"Here," She says handing me the phone.

Sender – BLOCKED NUMBER

Good morning, Charlotte. You looked very lovely in your sleep. And the red shirt you are wearing is beautiful.

I hand her the phone. I'm not really sure how to react. I start pacing.

"Did you read it?" She asks.

I nod. "Yep," I look up at her.

She points to her shirt. Her face was clearly in terrified mode. "I'm wearing a red shirt, Henry!"

I walk back to her. "Did you tell anyone else about this?"

She shakes her head. "No. I knew my parents would just wave it off. I just told you."

She still has that terrified look on her face. I wish I could say something to calm her down, but I'm scared myself. But it's just a text. Right?

I put my hands on the sides of her arms and rub up and down slowly and try to smile at her calmly. "It's okay, Charlotte."

Her facial expression changes from terrified to confuse. "Are trying to make me feel better?"

"Yes." I say still smiling. "Is it working?"

She rolls her eyes and she begins to act like herself. "You're weird." She passes by me to go to her locker.

I follow her.

"After school," I propose. "We can go to Ray and talk to him. Okay?"

She nods without turning back to me.

* * *

"When did you get this?" Ray asks Charlotte.

"This morning around 7:30, I was walking to school." She answers.

He nods and hands the phone back to her. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. But before we get any more evidence or anything, I can't really do anything."

She nods. "I understand."

I stand up from my seat on the couch. "What do you mean you can't do anything?"

My outburst startles them.

"Henry, without the person doing anything physical to her, we just can't do anything."

"Can't you trace the number somehow? Don't you have a crazy, electronic thing that can track blocked numbers?!"

"Henry, it's okay." Charlotte says. She was looking at me confused.

"No, it is not!" I say pointing at her. "What are we supposed to wait for? The guy to attack you or, uh, try to eat you? Maybe he'll, uh kidnap you, attack and eat you. Or-"

"Henry!" Ray yells my name. I look at him. "Go eat a sandwich."

"I don't want a-"

"Go eat a sandwich!"

I groan and turn around to go get myself a sandwich.

* * *

"Henry,"

My name is being called.

"What?" I ask before taking another bite from my turkey sandwich.

It was Ray who sat beside me on the Captain Man couch. Charlotte had gone home a couple minutes ago.

"Why did you blow up like that earlier?" He asks me.

I shrug putting the sandwich down. "I don't know. I'm worried about Charlotte."

He nods. "You do know this could be a harmless prank. Right?"

"Well yeah." I nod. "But what if it isn't?"

Ray shrugs like he is really at a loss for words which he isn't. "If it isn't a prank, then Charlotte is going to need someone to protect her. Right?"

I nod. "Yeah,"

"And she's going to need a good protector. Not someone who will blow up randomly and scare her."

Finally, I see where he is going with this. I nod again.

"I understand, Ray." I shrug. "I just won't want her to end up hurt or even hating me because I couldn't protect her. You know?"

Ray nods. "Yeah," He stands up and pats my shoulder. "But you'll do great! Unless something very crazy happens, like the guy randomly pops up at school and you guys are totally caught off guard." He trails off laughing. "Now that'd be crazy."

"Ray, that's not exactly helping, you know." I say.

He waves me off and goes into his room, or whatever that is.

* * *

There is a noise. I find it very familiar but I'm quite sure what it is. I choose to ignore it.

There is a silence.

The noise is back and seems louder.

I rise up from my bed and look around my room. My eyes are squinted. It's dark in my room but that's typical. It is night time and I'm trying to sleep. I look towards my nightstand and realize the noise is coming from my phone. I groan and pick it up.

I flip it over and look at the call ID. Charlotte is calling…at 2:30 in the morning! Geez, woman!

I press the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Charlotte?" I ask the sleep hasn't left my voice.

"Henry, I hear something outside of my window." She says.

"Are you sure it's not just a tree or something?" I ask laying back down. Half of my brain was asleep and the other half on edge. What if someone was out her window? Nope, no. I need to be calm so I don't scared Charlotte.

"No," She says. I hear moving on her end. She is probably looking out the window. "I can't see anything out the window but I know something is there."

"Have you tried going to sleep?" I ask. "Because I heard that it is a beautiful thing, Charlotte. You'd like it."

"Oh right!" She says. "I'm sorry for waking you up. But seriously."

I sigh. "It's okay. How about we uh," I think. "I'll talk to you until you aren't scared and you can go to sleep. Is that good?"

She's silent for a minute and I think she went to sleep. "Yeah, that's okay."

"Okay, cool." I roll over on my stomach and try to keep the phone to my ear. "Do you like dogs?"

She laughs a little. "Yeah, kind of." She answers. "What about you?"

"Eh, they are okay. I'm actually more of a cat person, really."

"Interesting," She says back. "I never knew that."

"Well you learn something new every day." I say.

She laughs again but then she's quiet.

"What about food?" I ask.

"You already know my favorite food." She says.

"People change on a daily bases, girl." I say. "I know my favorite food isn't the same as my favorite food yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my favorite is now sushi."

"Your favorite was sushi yesterday, too."

"Maybe it's a different type of sushi."

She laughs again.

* * *

The thing that wakes me up in time to get dressed for school is the light in my bedroom. Apparently Piper has been coming in my room for the past ten minutes trying to wake me up.

I rise up and rub my eyes. I look back at my pillow and see my phone. The screen was black so I double tap it. The screen lights up and I see that I am talking to someone. And that someone was Charlotte. I guess we both fell asleep talking to each other.

Thinking she might possibly be up, I put the phone to my ear.

"Charlotte?"

I hear moving on her end. The phone sounds like it was picked up. "Hey," Her voice was full of sleep.

I laugh. "Seems like we fell asleep,"

She laughs too. "I don't even remember the last thing we spoke about."

"I think it had to do with pink dogs and plastic ducks."

"Maybe," She says. "Oh and Henry,"

I push the covers off and get out of the bed. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking to me."

I smile, even if she couldn't see me. "Anything for you, Charlotte."

"See you at school." She says and ends the call.

* * *

**Hey, hey! My first fanfiction for Henry Danger. I decided to do a story since, of course, I like the show and well there isn't a lot of stories yet.**

**So please follow, review, and favorite and I'll update more.**

**~robotsandblankets~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Questions Answer!**

**shejams - To answer your question about Schwoz being in the story...Yes! He will be in the story eventually. Mr. Gooch will also be in the story as well. I'm just not sure how to write them yet, haha. They only characters that will not be making many appearances are Henry's parents. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Henry's POV

As the teacher writes more numbers, more letters, and more fractions on the board I realize how much I hate pre-Algebra. I let out a big breath as I flip my paper over and continue the notes on the other side. Before the teacher could write another number, her classroom phone began to ring. She moves from the board to the phone. I turn around in my seat to look at Charlotte.

"I think we're going to need a math party soon." I say.

"Already?" She asks amused. "We're only on section two of the chapter."

I shrug. "I'm not exactly excellent in the math department."

Charlotte opens her mouth to respond but the teacher starts speaking loud.

"Charlotte," She says walking closer to us. "The office needs you."

"Okay." She says.

She stands up, turns and exits the classroom. The teacher goes back to teaching us.

A few minutes later minutes later, the door opens again.

"Miss Stacey," It is Charlotte's voice.

Miss Stacey! That's the teacher's name!

"Oh, those are so pretty." A girl says gasping.

I turn around. Charlotte is standing in the doorway with a vase of flowers. The flowers were orchids, Charlotte's favorite.

"May I leave these in your room until the end of the day?" She asks.

Miss Stacey nods.

Charlotte sits the flowers on a back table. She walks back to her seat.

"Flowers," I say to her.

She shrugs.

* * *

"Ray!" I yell as Charlotte and I enter the Man Cave.

Charlotte puts the vase of orchids on the back of the couch. She begins examining the flowers.

Ray walks in. "Yes, children?"

I point to the flowers. "Charlotte's stalker boyfriend gave her flowers."

Charlotte quickly gives me a glare. "He isn't my boyfriend."

I shrug and walk closer to the vase. I point to the white paper taped to one of the flowers. "What is that?"

Charlotte looks at the flowers and shrugs. "I'll see."

She tears the paper from the stem and takes a closer look at it. She starts smiling and giggles a little. I cross my arms and try to get a look at the paper.

"Why are you giggling?"

Charlotte looks at me, her face back to a scowl. "No reason." She says then sighs. "Now why are we here, Henry?"

I quickly snatch the paper from her hand and look at it. I read the message on it out loud. "'Hello Charlotte'" I pause and look at her. "That's a weird start, bro."

She rolls her eyes in a sassy manner. I continue. "'I was walking by a flower shop, saw these, and immediately thought of you. Hope you enjoy them!'" I lay the card on the table. "Why were you giggling? There isn't anything funny on here."

"I'm a girl, Henry." She says. "We tend to giggle at everything."

Ray picks the paper up with a pair of tweezers. Where did he suddenly get those from?

"I need to go do something." He says, walking away with the paper and the tweezers.

"What are you going to do with that?" Charlotte asks, now leaning over the couch.

"Magic," Ray says.

"Magic?" I say, following after him.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I ask.

I'm standing behind Ray with my arms crossed and a confused look settling on my face.

Suddenly he jerks up. "Dang it!"

I jump a little bit. Not because I'm scared, because well…he startled me.

"What?!" I ask more assertively.

"I'm doing something." He responds.

I groan. "Ray, what is the something you are doing?"

He looks back at me and points at the paper from Charlotte's flowers. "I'm trying to find any finger prints on this thing."

"Oh," I say nodding. "Did you find any?"

Ray shakes his head. "No, I only found small, pudgy, little kid prints!" He says, wagging his fingers around in the air. "But those are yours and Charlotte's finger prints!"

I look down at my fingers. "I don't have pudgy fingers."

"That's not the point, Henry." Ray says.

I sigh. "Okay, I understand. This guy is good. But we'll catch him when he slips up which he will."

Ray begins walking out of the room while rubbing his stomach. "I am hungry."

We walk into the main room of the Man Cave. Ray walks to the food machine. I look around the room for Charlotte. I find her sitting at the computer, typing away on the keyboard. I walk up beside the desktop. She already has a plate of food beside her and a cup full of a beverage.

"Mashed potatoes?" I ask, looking at her choice of food.

"Don't judge me." She says.

Her voice was monotone and her eyes are already glazed over. She's in working mode.

"Hey Char-"

She interrupts my sentence but raising her hand.

"Not now, boy." She says. "I'm researching a guy that might be your next dude."

I scrunch up my eyebrows. "That sentence didn't even make sense."

"It doesn't need to." She says rolling her eyes. "You knew what I meant."

I sigh. "Yeah, I did."

She nods. "Good. Now please walk away."

So I turn around and walk to the couch.

* * *

Ray and I were in a very intense game of Monopoly. We started about an hour ago. Half way in the game, we changed the rules and whoever ends up with all the one dollar bills wins the game. Right now, I have most of them, but Ray is slowly gaining more.

I roll the dice and move my figurine. I land on one of Ray's properties. A devilish smile grows on his face. He is going to ask for ten dollars instead of the actual amount needed to be paid.

Ray opens his mouth to say it but luckily Charlotte calls for our attention.

"Hey guys, we just got a call." She says.

I instantly get up, grabbing the dollars, and shoving them in my pocket.

"I wasn't going to take them!" Ray says, getting up from his sitting position.

I turn around and point my finger at him. "You know you were going to."

Ray rolls his eyes. "You're just stingy with your money."

I wave him off and walk to Charlotte. "What was the call about?"

"Well," She says spinning around in the chair. She has a notepad in her hand. "The guy was going on and on about other stuff but I understood most of what he was saying. At least I think I did. But-"

Ray cuts her off. "Charlotte, you are rambling."

"Oh sorry," She says. She sits up straighter. "There is dude running to houses and such. He is banging on the doors and when the residents of the house open their doors, he throws buckets of really old, and smelly, muffin batter in their faces."

"Ew," I say.

"I know, right." She says. "He then will start running around in their yards screaming about pigeons and their needs to control the universe."

Ray puts his hands on his hips and sticks his chest out. "Seems like a job for Captain Man and Kid Danger."

I groan. "What if he throws a bucket of really old and smelly muffin batter on us?"

"Then we will vomit and continue on." Ray says, very heroically.

* * *

Ray looks down at his phone. "Charlotte, texted me the address the weird man is at now."

I nod. I look out the window as Ray turns around. We are in Ray's car, not in our fancy outfits.

"So," Ray starts his sentence.

I turn my head back to him. "Yes,"

"About Charlotte's fancy friend," He says.

"You mean her stalker," I say.

"You could him that, too."

I nod, not knowing where this conversation was going. "What about him?"

Ray shrugs, eyes fixed on the road. "Has he done anything else? Beside send her flowers and a weird text."

"Uh," I think. "A day or two ago Charlotte called me really early in the morning. She thought he was outside of her house."

I watch one of Ray's eyebrows raise up. He was interested.

"You guys told me about the flowers and text but you didn't tell me that." He says confused.

I shrug. "I guess it didn't seem important."

"Well it is kind of important!" Ray says louder.

I laugh. "I think it was a bird or something."

Ray glances over at me then his eyes go back to the road. "Was that your first thought? Or did you rationalize so you wouldn't scare yourself or Charlotte?"

I'm about to answer the question but before I could Ray slammed on the brakes. Suddenly a man runs around the street in a bunny suit. He is pulling a wagon full of buckets.

"Well we found him." Ray says. He puts a piece of gum in his mouth. "Let's go."

* * *

I open the door to my house and walk in.

"Ew, Henry!" I hear.

I look up and see Piper sitting on the couch. "What?"

"What's in your hair? It's disgusting!" She says.

I touch my hair. There was something wet. I pull my hand to my nose. I quickly pull it away. It was the muffin batter. While Captain Man and I were chasing the crazy guy in the bunny suit, he started to put his hands in the buckets and throw handfuls of muffin batter at us. At one point it had gotten in Captain Man's mouth. He didn't like that very much. I laughed though.

"Uh," I try to think of something quickly. "Work stuff."

Piper gives me an odd look. "Whatever,"

I begin walking up the stairs. Before exiting the living room, I turn back.

"Hey, are Mom and Dad here?"

Piper shakes her head. "No, they left for a fancy dinner."

"And they just left you here?" I ask.

Piper rolls her eyes and groans. "Does it look like it?"

I sigh. "When I get out of the shower, I'll make some mac and cheese. Okay?"

She nods. "Okay,"

I walk up the rest of the stairs and to the bathroom.

* * *

After making the meal of macaroni and cheese, I leave Piper to her business and go to my room. I plug my phone into its charger. I turn the light off and lay in bed. I quickly glance at the clock. But then I have to do it again because I didn't really read the numbers.

10:46 PM

Mom and Dad aren't back yet.

I decide I am going to bed. I roll over and pull the covers over me.

* * *

_I'm walking through the doors of the school._

_All the girls from the cheerleading squad are doing backflips in a circle. Jasper is in the middle of the circle doing an odd dance that involves buckets on his hands. _

_This makes me think of the bunny suit man. I should've gotten a bucket for Jasper. I would have cleaned it out before I had given it to him._

_Suddenly, Charlotte is in front of me. _

_ "__Dude!" She says._

_ "__What?"_

_Her hand raises up. "Look what I have."_

_I look at the object in her hand. "What about it? It's my phone." I say._

_The phone starts ringing. _

_ "__It's ringing." She says._

_ "__Okay," I say confused. "Let me have it."_

_ "__No!" She says smiling. She runs away._

_I run after her._

_ "__Charlotte, give me my phone."_

_I watch as she runs farther and farther away. But my phone's ringtone gets louder and louder. _

* * *

I rise up from my bed and rub my eyes. My phone is ringing.

I groan and pick the phone up. I look at the screen. The screen tells me Ray is calling me at…2:30 in the morning!

What is with people and calling me at this time?!

I answer the call.

"What, Ray?"

"I need you to come here." He says in a whispered tone.

"It's morning time." I say. "And where is 'here'?"

"Charlotte's house," Ray says. "Come quick. I think I see something."

Suddenly I am awake. I push myself out of the bed.

"Do I need to call her?" I ask, worried.

"No, you shouldn't. It might just scare her and then she'd probably never sleep again." Ray says. "Just get here fast."

"I'm on my way."

I end the call. I quickly put my shoes on, falling in the process. I grab a jacket and put it on. And then I'm out the window.

* * *

**Chapter Two! Woot, woot!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you will review and favorite if you haven't yet! Also if you are new to this story, follow it! It will be greatly appreciated. **

**(While writing this I listened to Emily Kinney's album, _Expired Lover_, on repeat the whole time. If you don't know who that is, you should look her up!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Henry's POV

I'm walking in the dark around 3 in the morning. I'm walking on the sidewalk. I am a little scared but I can deal. I glance down at my phone. I got another text from Ray. This one tells me to go to the bushes on the lawn of the house in front of Charlotte's. When I finally see what bushes he is texting about, I run to them.

"Hey," I whisper quietly as I kneel beside him.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asks me.

I look at him. He, of course, could see my irritated expression thanks to the street light.

"How do you think I'm doing?"

Ray rolls his eyes at me and looks back to Charlotte's house.

I turn around and look at the house that belongs to this yard. "Do you think the people that live here know you are out here?"

"Why would they be up at this time of morning?"

I look back at him. "Why are you up? Why are you even here?" I ask.

He sighs like I should know the answer to this simple question. "Since you told me about Charlotte feeling as if she is being watched, I decided to do a stakeout."

My stomach rumbled. I wish I had a steak.

"Okay," I nod. "What about you seeing someone outside of her house?"

"Oh," Ray nods. "Yeah, I made that up."

I hit his arm. "Dude, why?!"

"Shh," He does at me before answering. "I get lonely."

"I have school today." I say. "I am a teenager. I need my sleep."

Ray rolls his eyes at me this time.

I huff out a breath and sit down on the ground. I put my elbow on my knee and rest my head on my hand. I close my eyes.

* * *

I'm not sure how much time had passed but I'm pretty sure I fell asleep.

I feel a finger poke me repeatedly in the stomach area and a constant. "Henry, wake up."

I open my eyes and see Ray. His eyes are wide.

"What?" I make sure to whisper.

"Someone is seriously outside of her house now."

I open my eyes and shift so I am on my knees. We peer over the bush. My breath gets caught in my throat and I feel my eyes widen as I see a figure move across Charlotte's lawn.

I start to stand up. "Let's go get him."

Ray pulls me back down. "No,"

I look at him with confusion. "What? Why?"

"Shh,"

I roll my eyes and get back on my knees.

The guy or girl. I just realized it could be either gender. Anyway. The guy or girl is wearing all black, of course. So he can blend in with the night, kind of. He or she moves across the lawn fast. I notice he or she moves from the driveway to the porch. That means he had to of come from the left, which means he or she probably came from a house or street in that direction.

Ten minutes pass by. I know because I measured the time on my phone.

"What are they doing?" I ask frantically.

Ray shrugs. "I have no idea."

Suddenly a car pulls up in front of the house. The person runs from the house, runs to the passenger side, and gets in. The car is gone in a matter of seconds.

I stand up. "What?" I say a little too loud.

Ray stands too. "There are two people."

"What?!" I say, my voice getting higher and panicky.

"What were they doing on the porch?" Ray asks.

"What the gunk just happened?!" I am officially yelling.

"Henry, calm down." Ray says to me.

"How can I? This isn't normal." I say. "People do not go to someone's home and sit on their porch for ten minutes, especially this early in the morning."

Ray shrugs.

"Are we going to see what they put on the porch?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "It's best not. Since people are probably awake from your yelling. You better just go home and get some sleep."

I look at him like he is stupid. "Go to sleep? I can't go to sleep. My best friend has a freaky stalker that probably left a dead animal on her porch."

"They probably didn't do that." Ray shrugs. "Go home, watch TV, calm down."

* * *

I enter through the school's front doors. I see Charlotte standing at her locker.

I walk to her, her back to me. "Hey Char," I act cool and pretend that I have no idea there was a creepy drive-by at her house.

She turns around. "H-he was in m-my house." She says.

"What? How do you know?" I ask. My reaction to this is completely genuine. I had no idea he was actually in her house!

"There were faint dirty foot prints on the carpet in my room. My clothes were clearly messed with. There was also a beautifully wrapped box on my dresser. I'm not even wearing my own clothes. I'm scared he did something to mine."

I look down at her. She isn't. The shirt looks like one from her father and the pants look like they could be pajamas. I look back at her face. She looks more scared then when she told me about the text. She continues talking but it's mostly rambling.

"Hey, hey," I say.

She looks at me. "What?"

I do something I'm not really used to doing with Charlotte. I pull her into a hug. My arms wrap around her waist securely. She waits a second before moving her arms around my shoulders. I could feel her head rest on my left shoulder.

"Did you open the box?" I ask her quietly.

I could feel my heart start to beat fast. I suddenly wonder if she could hear it.

"No, I was too afraid to." She says. Her voice is quiet, too.

"I'll walk to your house with you and we can get the box. We can open it at the Man Cave."

"Sounds good,"

We stay in the hugging position for a few more seconds.

"People are staring at us." She says.

I let her go and pull back. "Sorry,"

She smiles and shrugs. "It's cool. It made me feel better."

The bell rings for a first period.

"So I'll see you in second period." I say.

She nods.

I turn around and walk to my locker. My heart is still beating fast. I'm not sure why exactly.

Maybe I'm having a heart attack. Yep, that makes sense. I'm having a heart attack.

But not like a normal one, the kind that Demi Lovato sung about.

* * *

"I thought your mom or dad would be home by now." I say.

Charlotte is walking around her room. I'm not really sure what she is doing since we just came here for the box but whatever. I don't walk into her room. I stand at the doorway and wait for her.

"No," She says as she picks up a shirt from the floor. "My parents don't really come home until seven or eight."

I nod and let my eyes going around her room. "That's kind of late."

"Well it's pretty normal since it's been like this forever."

I notice there are clothes everywhere. I remember that last time I was at Charlotte's house, in her room, and it wasn't like this. She is a relatively clean person and I would think that she'd keep her room clean.

I point around the room, even though she can't see me. "Did, uh, he do this?"

She stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I think he, or she actually, went into my closet and just threw stuff behind them." She laughs. "That's weird."

I nod. "So you ready to go?"

She nods quickly. "Yeah,"

She grabs the bag she was putting stuff in and the box. I finally see it. She was right. The wrapping on the box was beautiful.

Charlotte walks pass me. Out of habit and because I know what will come next, I take a deep breath. Charlotte's perfume, the same perfume she's been wearing since sixth grade, fills my nose. For a second I think I am lightheaded, but that's the best part.

"Henry, are you coming?" She asks.

I look up and she is standing at the top of the stairs.

I nod. "Right behind you,"

* * *

When she pulls the string on the box, Charlotte backs away and screams. Reaction to her screaming and what I saw, I scream too. This causes Ray to run into the main room of the Man Cave.

"What?!" He screams at us.

"Ew!" Charlotte says. She walks behind the couch. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. That's just gross."

* * *

**Cool! Third Chapter!**

**By the way this chapter was supposed to be waaay longer but around the part I ended I went totally brain dead.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**

**Reviewing helps me know you guys are ACTUALLY reading this! **

**Also give me an idea of what could be in the box, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

_When she pulls the string on the box, Charlotte backs away and screams. Reaction to her screaming and what I saw, I scream too. This causes Ray to run into the main room of the Man Cave._

_ "What?!" He screams at us._

_ "Ew!" Charlotte says. She walks behind the couch. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. That's just gross."_

* * *

Henry's POV

"What are you guys scre-Oh my God!" Ray yells as he gets closer look at the box. He bends down and stares at the box with squinted eyes. "What is it?"

"He, uh," I clear my throat. I take a couple steps back. "He gave her a dead rat, wrapped in his underwear."

"Well that's disgusting." Ray says.

"Why would he do that?!" Charlotte screams from behind the couch. "What did I do?"

I point towards the box. "There's something written on the inside."

Ray walks closer to the box because he knows Charlotte and I will not go near it.

"Uh," He leans closer to the box. "'You shouldn't have thrown out the orchids.'"

Charlotte stomps her foot which is a crazy bad sign. When she stomps her foot, she has become very angry.

"Is that his stupid reasoning?! Because I threw out his dumb orchids! They weren't even in my favorite color. If he was a good stalker, he would have known to get me purple orchids!"

"Char, I think it's best you sit down and take a breather." I say. My motions towards the couch.

She crosses her arms and stomps her way to the front of the couch and plops down.

"Anyway," I say turning back to Ray. "I was TOTALLY right about the dead animal. Ha!"

"How was I supposed to know this guy is _that_ weird?"

"What do you mean you were right about the dead animal?" Charlotte asks.

Ray's eyes grow larger and I realize what I had said. She wasn't supposed to know we were there! Geez, stupid mouth!

"Uh," I say. "You know, I had told Ray abou- "

"Please, don't lie to me." She says. She looks at me with tired eyes from lack of sleep and stress over this stupid thing and I feel bad for even thinking about lying to her.

"Ray and I had a little stake out at your house this morning." I confess. "In case anything too crazy happened."

"Oh," She says nodding. "Did you see him walk in the house?"

Ray shook his head. "No, it was too dark to see your porch."

"But know that if we did know he was in your house, we would ha-"

Charlotte nods. "I know, Henry."

She sighs like in this moment she really doesn't know what to do. And that leaves us quiet. She turns around slowly and walks away. The way she was walking, she was probably going to the bathroom.

"Help me get this out before she comes back." Ray says.

I get a garbage bag from a place I totally forgot and walk back to him. Carefully, Ray picks the box up, without touching the rat, and drops it in the bag. He takes the bag and continues on with tying it. I cross my arms.

Apparently, I looked agitated with my crossed arms and angry expression. That led to Ray asking me a question.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm not doing a good job of protecting Charlotte."

"Henry, if anything we, both, aren't doing a very good job."

"It's worse on my half though. I'm her best friend. It's part of the job of being best friend. The person is supposed to keep them safe, make sure they don't get hurt. And the other person does that back."

"You aren't a super hero." Ray says.

I stand up a little bit straighter. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. _You're_ the super hero. _I'm _just the sidekick."

"Henry, that's no-"

"Why didn't we just catch the guy this morning?" I ask. In my head I wanted to stop talking and calm down. But I was getting so angry. "He was on the porch, no actually correction. He was _in the HOUSE_. We could have captured him. He would've gone away. It would have been plain and simple."

Ray looked at me for a second.

I keep my arms crossed. "I am finished."

"Okay," He says. "The reason we couldn't just barge in the house and capture him is because we do not know what kind of person we are dealing with. He could be highly dangerous. One move that makes him angry and we are toast."

"But you can't get hurt. Why are you worried?"

"Because you and Charlotte can get hurt!" He says.

"Oh,"

"Guys,"

We turn around and see Charlotte heading towards the elevator.

"I'm going to go on home since there isn't any crime alert or anything. Okay?" She says.

"Okay," Ray says. He walks away with the bag still in his hand.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Nope, I'm fine. Bye." She waves at me and leaves.

* * *

Around 6:30 that evening I decide to text Charlotte and see how she was doing.

To: Charlotte

From: You

Hey Char, how's it going?

To: You

From: Charlotte

It's going good. Parents went to get dinner. You?

To: Charlotte

From: You

Rad beans, man. Mom is trying to fix a crazy dish, not sure I want to eat it.

To: You

From: Charlotte

Rad beans? Haha. Well I hope you survive the crazy food. I have to work on homework.

I lay my phone back on the couch and continue on with watching TV.

* * *

I walk around my bedroom aimlessly for about 30 minutes. At the beginning of me walking around my room, I was actually looking for an album I wanted to listen to.

Right when I was about to lift a pillow off the ground, All Time Low's song "Something's Gotta Give" starts playing. I realize it was my ringtone. Charlotte must have changed it. For a moment I contemplate whether or not I should answer the call or simply dance to the song.

"Hello," I decided to answer the phone.

On the other side of the phone there was breathing and shuffling. And not shuffling of cards, shuffling of feet, like the person was moving fast but their feet wouldn't keep up with each other.

"Hello," I repeat.

There was no response. Only creepy breathing and the shuffling feet.

"Hey, dude. If you didn't want to have a conversation, why did you call?" I ask.

Unexpectedly, a girl's scream comes through, followed by a sentence. "Leave me alone!"

I knew the voice instantly and I knew who the caller was.

Quickly, I run out the bedroom door, through the hall, down the stairs, and through the front door. While doing that I was speaking to the caller.

"If you even lay one of your nasty, creepy fingers on her I will mu-"

Before I could finish, the stalker-caller laughed and ended the call. Instantly, I call Ray.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" He says when he answers.

"He is at her house. In her house, with her. Her parents aren't home. Ray, he-he's gonna get her and she's going to be gone. And I can't de-"

"Henry, shut up and run. I'll meet you there." He says.

* * *

**Oh snap! What's going to happen?! **

**So I took some of your guys' ideas and put them in here. Like the whole dead animal thing, the underwear, and Ray and Henry kind of arguing. **

**Thank you for them big time! They totally helped me put this story in motion. **

**Anyway! Please review, follow and/or favorite. **

**Reviews make me happy. I live off of them. So please, please, please! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is in Charlotte's point of view! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Charlotte's POV

When I texted Henry about being all good, I was lying. After typing the lie and laying my phone back, I return to what I was doing.

I pick up the binoculars that were beside me, put them to my face, and peer through the closed window, between the blinds.

My phone vibrates again and I jump. It was a response from Henry. I tell him I have homework, even though I don't, because I know he won't respond to that. So then I return to my post.

In the short time I found out I had a stalker, I've realized I am awesome at staying up for long periods of time. I didn't sleep last night. That is how I knew the stalker guy was in my room.

I was sitting at the computer in my room when I heard the footsteps on the stairs. Scared that it was one of my parents coming up from a late night snack and that they might check on me, I put the computer on sleep mode and quickly walk to my bed.

I kept my eyes closed when the door opened. I knew it wasn't one of my parents because of the way they opened the door. My parents usually just swing the door open. But this person slowly opened the door, walked in, and slowly closed it. I tried my best not to scream when I heard him start to walk and, I guess, dance around my room. I opened my eyes when he left.

My phone vibrates pulling me from the memory. It was picture message, I could tell by the icon that showed on the top of the screen. I open the message. When I see the image and comprehend what it was, my heart started to speed up.

The image was of my house. I could tell it was taken recently because the only light on was in my room. Also my mother's car was gone from the driveway. That was the car that my parents had taken to go get dinner.

Normally, an image like that from a stalker would make someone scream or start totally freaking out. But I've been getting weird messages like that all week. I haven't showed Henry or Ray, because I'll know how they would react. Henry would most likely freak out and want to do something. Ray would probably calm Henry down; say "we'll do our best". That's what he's been doing. But I can tell he is worried.

Whenever stalker guy sends me messages, he still uses the blocked number so I can never reply. Sometimes I wish I could, to ask what he's deal was, and why me. That's really the only question. And if I ever get the chance to ask him, I hope he answer is real.

My phone vibrates again. I look at the text message. It was from him, again.

"I'll see you soon." That was his text.

I decide he was being weird. I stand up and go to the bathroom. I decide to take a shower and wash today's filth off of me.

* * *

After getting out of the shower, putting my clothes on, and do some other stuff, I stay in the bathroom and play a game on my phone. This is typical for me to do after a shower. To stay in the bathroom for a while, sometimes I'll just sit in here and think, or I'll be a regular girl and sing to myself in the mirror. Also while in the shower, I remembered that it was Friday. Woot, woot.

Three minutes at the most had to of pasted before I had a noise that sounded like glass breaking from outside the door. I closed the app on my phone and put it on the counter. My thoughts go quickly back and forth on if I should stay in the bathroom or if I should go and investigate. I stand up because my body thinks it should go and find out the cause of the noise, but my brain keeps my hand from reaching towards the door knob and turning it. I ended up not having to open the door.

The bathroom door swings open; I scream from the sudden movement and jump backwards. My eyes run from the feet to the head of the person responsible for it. This person was wearing black jeans and a dark blue jacket. I couldn't see their face because of a mask. The mask was supposed to be worn with a zombie costume, but this guy used it as a disguise.

"Hey there," He spoke to me. He had a voice altering device. His voice sounded like a robotic toy.

"How did you get in the house?" I ask trying my best to keep my voice leveled.

He shrugs. "Your window is pretty easy to open from the outside." He seems almost proud that he could sneak in through the window.

"Oh," I nod and a nervous giggle comes out.

His hand reaches out towards me. "Charlotte,"

"No!"

I quickly kick him in the shins. He falls to the ground. I push him out of the way and run out of the bathroom. A second didn't even pass and I could hear him running after me. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen. I go to grab my phone from my pajama pants' pocket. But it's not there. It's in the bathroom!

He runs into the kitchen. I look around quickly, there's no way out. The back door is in the game room, two rooms away. Why didn't I run in there?! I look back at him and it looks like he has a phone in his hand. Probably the one he has been texting me from. He puts the phone to his ear. I'm near the refrigerator and the counter. He begins running at me. Before responding to that, I notice he runs very oddly, like he is limping.

I look towards the counter and see a knife. Quickly, I grab it. When I look back, he is right in front of me. I scream and swing the knife at him. It nicks his hand.

"Leave me alone!" I scream.

I push past him but before I could get far he sticks his foot out and I trip over it. He laughs.

He must have ended the call because he grabbed my legs with both hands. I start kicking with my legs, hoping to hit something. I must have because he let go and screamed. He laughed loudly.

"Charlotte, darling, this game is so fun!" He says.

I start crawling away from him. I try to stand up but somehow he grabs my leg and pulls me back. I kick him again, with my free leg. I hit him pretty hard this time, so I have enough time to crawl away, stand up, and start running towards the front door.

Before I even make it remotely close to the front door, I am on the ground with something on me. He tackled me to the ground. He lifts up a little and quickly rolls me on to my back. I can move my legs because most of his weight is on them. I start trying to smack him but he takes my arms by my wrists and pins them. Somehow my right hand gets loose. I reach up to his neck before he can react. I dig my fingernails, or what fingernail I actually have, into his skin and yank quickly.

He yells loudly and slaps me, which makes me scream. My skin burns from the slap but I can't pay attention to that now. I have to pay attention to the fact that he is pulling duct tape from the roll and ripping it off with his teeth. I try to stop him from putting it on my mouth with my hands but he does something more painful than slapping me. He bites my left hands' fingers. It was quick but I could feel his teeth sink in. I could feel the blood move to the surface and begin to run down my hand. He puts the tape across my mouth. He ties my hands together as well.

He stands up. A few tears start to form in my eyes and slip down my cheeks. I try to kick him, or hit him with my tied hands but he isn't fazed by the blows. He just picks me up like I'm a bag of potatoes or something and throws me over his shoulder. I kick and hit his back as he walks out the door. Where are my parents?!

He walks out the door. I hear a car door open and I figure out I'm doomed. He's going to put me in the car and no one will ever find me.

Suddenly we are both on the ground. The man makes a horrible noise. I smack down on the ground, half of my body on the concrete and half on the grass. Luckily, my head hit the grass. I turn my head back to the man. He is on the ground and someone is on top of him, swinging their fists rapidly at his face. I see a flash of blonde hair, thanks to the street lamps.

Henry! He's here! But how did he know about this? Quickly, I put things together. The guy was on the phone with Henry at the time.

I go to stand up but I am being grabbed again. I am being picked up and thrown over another man's shoulder. The stalker must have a buddy or something. How could anyone help anyone do something like this? This is insanity! I begin to hit this man, too. He reacts more to this than the other man. He digs his fingers nails into my thigh. It hurts but I keep hitting him.

Before I bring my hands down again, I see the colors red and blue. Ray! I mean, Captain Man!

Of course, Henry called him.

Ray hits this guy in the back, which cause the guy to drop me. I fall to the ground. I push myself off the ground, finally on my own feet. I look at both of them, Henry and Ray. I realize I can't do anything with my tied hands.

The stalker hits Henry hard. Sending Henry off the stalker and on his back. The stalker quickly gets up and jumps in the car. Ray, worried for Henry, quickly glances over at him. This gives the other man a chance to punch him in the face and jump in the van. Before Ray could even think to stop them, the car was speeding off.

"I'll go after them!" Ray yells running to his car.

I didn't even hear him pull up. He gets in the car, starts it, and speeds off, too.

This is when the water works start. Tears and tears and more tears start streaming down my face. I wanted to stop crying and think about what's going to happen next rationally. But I could only think of bad scenarios. And then Henry's in front of me.

"Charlotte," He says. His voice is quiet and soft.

I look up at him. He notices the tape.

"I'm going to pull it off, okay? It's gonna hurt." He says.

I nod, telling him to go ahead. This pain couldn't be worse than the pain in my fingers.

He yanks the tape off, I don't even respond to the pain. He takes out a pocket knife I never knew he carried and cuts the rope off my wrists.

"Are you okay?" He asks. He was asking both physically and emotionally.

I nod my head but start to cry. I begin to shake my head. "No,"

"Char," He puts his hand to my face and wipes away a few tears but they are quickly replaces.

I sniffle. "Can I hug you?" My voice is crackly and sounds scared.

"You didn't have to ask." He says with a little smile.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my face in his chest. I know that's weird but usually cologne calms me down in bad situations, it's stupid. He, in return, puts his arms around me. He pulls me closer to him. I'm press against his chest and he is holding me there firmly. This is probably the first time we've been this close. I feel his head on my head. I remember my hair is wet.

"Sorry, if I'm getting you wet." I say.

"I don't mind." He says. "D-did he hurt you?"

I nod. His grip on the hug tightens.

"How?"

"He, uh, slapped me and bit my fingers pretty hard. The other guy puts his fingers into my thigh. But I'm okay. Really."

"Okay," He says. His hands run from my back to my shoulder. He pulls me back to look at him. "Let's go inside, okay? I'll wait with you for your parents."

I nod and release him completely from the hug.

* * *

When my parents finally come home they don't take notice of my mouth bitten fingers or my red eyes. They just smile and say hi to Henry.

I tell them that I am going to friend's house to spend the night. When they asked why Henry was here, he quickly told them that I had asked him to walk with me.

They said that was nice of him and told me that love me and to be safe. Sometimes I really hate my parents and their cluelessness.

I packed a little bag, enough stuff for Friday and Saturday. Then Henry and I walked out the door. While waiting for my parents we came up with the idea of me staying in the Man Cave for the weekend. Henry said he'd stay with me. I thanked him.

We were just a couple steps away from my house when I felt Henry's hand. He puts his hand on my wrist and turned it to where my palm was facing our direction. He ran his hand down and laced his fingers with mine. He gripped my hand strongly. I returned the grip and walked closer to him. He didn't pull his hand from mine until we were in the Man Cave.

* * *

**This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. So I apologize if it get weird or stupid. I'm not used to writing scenes like that. It was crazy.**

**Thank you for reading again! Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Please review, favorite and/or follow. It'd be greatly appreciated. **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Henry's POV

I look beside me at Charlotte. She is laying on the couch in the Man-Cave. In her sleep, she pulls the blanket closer to her face. I hear one of the tubes come down.

I turn around and see Ray, or Captain Man, come down. The tube goes up and disappears again. He doesn't say anything to me. He leaves and goes to his room, or whatever.

When he comes back he is officially not Captain Man since he is out of his costume.

"Did you catch them?" I ask him while standing up and walking towards him.

Ray looks at me and I can already tell he didn't. He shakes his head. "I wasn't even close to capturing them."

I cross my arms. "Tonight was too close. Did you know he bit her?"

Ray's eyes grow huge. "He did?!" He yell/whispered.

I nod. I run my hand through my hair. "She was crying so much. I've never seen her that scared."

Ray shakes his head. He looks over at the couch and notices her. "She's asleep at least."

I look back at her. "Yeah finally," I sit down in the chair in front of the computer. "So did you notice anything special about the van?" I ask.

"Well other than it was carrying two psychos, yes I did." Ray says. From his voice anyone could tell he was very bitter about the situation.

I turn around to the computer. I log on to a website that has all the registered vehicles in Swellview. I'm not sure how Charlotte found it or gained access to it, but it has helped a lot.

"The van was red."

"Cliché," I say mostly to myself.

"It was kind of beaten up, but it was still nice looking. If you know what I mean."

I put in that it would have been in a wreck probably caused by the previous owner.

Surprisingly twenty red, beat up vans popped up. The year each was manufactured ranged drastically.

"Can you give a year or anything?" I ask him.

"I know that it was recent, if that helps." He says.

"Uh, I don't think it does." I say.

Ray groans out of frustration. "Great,"

"I hope you are being sarcastic." I say.

That causes him to laugh a little.

"We should just rest tonight. Tomorrow when we wake up with more clear minds, we can work on capturing these creeps." Ray says.

I spin around in the chair. "No, we can track them now. We can do this."

"See, Henry." He says. "You aren't thinking rationally. It'll be better to wait until tomorrow. Maybe when Charlotte wakes up she can even recall more details that could help us find them. Okay? Just wait."

I take in his words and realize he is right. I nod. "Yeah, you're right."

He nods. "Well I'm going to go. You know where the pull out mattress is." And then he leaves.

* * *

I wake up to screaming. It wasn't normal screaming, like when someone has seen a spider. This screaming continued with breaths being taken in between each one.

Charlotte

I bolt up from the pull out mattress and run across the room to the couch. The blanket had been thrown from the couch and Charlotte was in a ball, crying and screaming. I bend down close to the couch. I reach out and touch her. She reacts by pulling away and screaming again.

"Get away. Please, go away." Her cries become desperate and this sinking feeling is in me.

I grab her hands. "Charlotte, wake up, please. C'mon."

"Let go of me." She fights against me, violently throwing her arms everywhere.

"Charlotte," My voice slightly gets louder. "Wake up."

"Let go!" I push her arms down so she can't move them. Her body stops fighting finally. Instead of screaming and resisting restriction, she lays there and cries.

"Char," I let go out one of her arms and try to push back her hair from her face. "Wake up. It's Henry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly her eyes open. She sits up quickly. I pull back before she notices I was touching her. She looks around with a scared expression.

"You're in the Man-Cave, Char. You're safe."

She looks at me and takes a deep breath. She pushes herself against the couch. She pulls her legs closer to her and does that criss-cross-applesauce stuff.

"Was I screaming?"

I nod. "Yeah,"

"I didn't wake up Ray, did I?"

I look towards where his room should be. He hasn't come out yet.

"No. He would've been out here already."

She nods, not making eye contact with me. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Charlotte, you don't have to apologize. It was a nightmare. Those things can be scary." I get up and sit beside her on the couch.

She keeps her head down and plays with the end of the blanket. She randomly puts her hand to her face and wipes away tears.

"So um, what was the nightmare about?"

"It was just what happened but you and Ray didn't come. So they put me in the van and." She stops. "Other stuff happened."

I realize she doesn't want me to push anymore into the subject.

"Let me see your hand." I say.

She puts her hand out. I grab it and bring it closer to me. I look at the bite marks. Some of them weren't as severe as others but they were all bad.

I rest my hand on my leg, her hand still on mine. She doesn't move and neither do I.

"What about Bianca?" She says.

I look up at her, confused. She wasn't looking at me. She was staring at our hands.

"What?" I say.

"What about Bianca? You still like-like her. Right?"

"Oh um," I stop for a second actually thinking about the answer. Do I like-like Bianca?

I think about last time I hung out with Bianca. I say "hung out" because it didn't feel like date, and they should. Right? I try to remember what I felt and whether or not I liked the way I felt. But I don't recall really feeling anything special. I do remember glancing at Charlotte and the dude that she brought. Bianca had asked her to do a double date with us. So Charlotte asked Matt, a person in one of the classes I didn't have with her. I remember the feeling of jealously when I saw that Matt had moved closer to Charlotte. At the time I didn't really think of why I was jealous. I just kind of knew I didn't want him that close to her ever.

"Henry,"

I look back at Charlotte. Her eyes had the slightest combination of confusion and worriedness.

"Are you going to answer the question?" She asks.

"Oh sorry," I say. "Uh, I don't think I do…like-like her."

"Oh," She sounds a bit surprised.

This is where I start to blush. I think about Charlotte's hand on mine and how I want to wrap my fingers around her fingers again. But I know she doesn't. She couldn't want to. She wouldn't think of me like that because well I'm Henry. Before my fingers do curl around her fingers, I pull away and stand up.

"You should try to get more sleep." I say.

She nods too quickly. "Yeah, I should. You should too."

I turn back around and walk to the pull out mattress. I lie down and pull the covers back over.

I hear her do the same.

Soon, and finally, we both get some sleep.

* * *

When I open my eyes again the room is filled with light. There is also talking. I lift myself up from the bed and look around the room.

Ray is standing near the computer. Schwoz was sitting at the computer. Charlotte was at the food machine thing. I push the cover off of me and stand up.

"Oh hey," Ray says. He looks at me and smiles. "Henry's awake!"

"Henry, what do you want to eat?" Charlotte asks. She's smiling too.

Everyone seems to be an amazing mood. Why? Does anyone remember what happened last night?

"Get me chicken nuggets and fries," I say stumbling towards the bathroom.

"For breakfast?" Schwoz asked.

"Yes, for breakfast." I say entering the bathroom.

After doing my business in the bathroom, I enter the main room.

My plate of chicken nuggets and fries are on the head (back?) of the couch. I lean against it and begin to eat them.

"Henry," Charlotte walks over to me. She is still smiling.

Sure, I'm happy that she's smiling. But I'm still confused at why. There is a person who is legitimately trying to take her away. She shouldn't be _this _happy.

"Yeah," I say before taking a bite out of a chicken strip.

"We figured out where Stalker-dude lives." She says happily.

I stand up straighter. "Really? When?"

"About an hour ago," She answers. "I remembered a couple things about the van, so did Ray."

"Why didn't you guys wake me?" I ask a little angry.

"You were actually sleeping." Then she smiles again. "Plus you looked so cute. We took pictures." She turns to look at Schwoz and Ray. "Put the pictures on the screen."

Schwoz does. "Oh look how cute you are, Henry." He says.

He presses a button and more pictures of me sleeping pop up.

"Oh, he's blushing!" Ray says. He laughs.

I shake my head, smiling, and look down at my plate. "You guys are weird."

Charlotte laughs too.

"Anyway," I say trying to redirect the conversation. "Are Ray and I going to go to this dude's house, get him, and beat him up?"

"Okay. I understand why you'd go to his house and get him. But why would you beat him up?"

"Because he hurt you,"

"Aw, so cute!" Schwoz says.

"Henry, if you're ready, we can go now." Ray says. He is already walking to the tubes and getting a piece of gum.

"Yeah," I drop the chicken tender and run to the tubes.

We do our bubble thing and enter the tubes.

"What about your chicken?" Charlotte asks me.

"Keep'em warm for me, honey." I say smiling at her.

"Honey?" She says.

"Up the tube!" Ray and I say.

And then we're gone

* * *

**Sorry for the crazy late update! I hope you like this chapter, dudes.**

**And woah, Ray and Henry are going after Stalker-dude. What could possibly happen?**

**I don't know!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. **

**Please review, follow and/or favorite. **


	7. Chapter 7

Henry's POV

"You called Charlotte 'honey', Henry." Ray says.

We are in Ray's car. We are driving to Stalker-stupid-dude's house. We are going to get him and beat him up.

"Yeah, I know." I say nodding.

Ray nods too. "Anything about that you want to tell me? You know, about Charlotte?"

"Oh," I say. "Yeah, I kind of like Charlotte by the way."

Ray smiles. He kind of jumps in his seat. "That's so cute. You guys are going to date, grow up, and make beautiful babies."

"Woah, ho, hey," I say. "Calm down. We have no idea if she even thinks of me in that way."

"Well then you'll just have to woo her."

I shake my head. "You're weird."

A few seconds pass.

"Do you really think we'd make beautiful babies?" I ask.

Ray nods. "The most beautiful,"

"Huh," I say looking out the window.

* * *

"His yard is disgusting." I say.

"That brown is ugly." Ray says.

We are sitting in the car in front of the house.

"Okay, let's go." I say opening the door.

Ray gets out and we walk the sidewalk.

"Oh my god, Captain Man and Kid Danger," A little girl yells.

Ray waves at her. "Hello citizen."

We stand in front of the front door. Ray knocks on it.

No answer.

He knocks again.

Again, no answer.

"Kick the door down," I tell him.

"No problem," He says then he does the cool 'cop-kick-down-door' move.

The living room was dirty; a layer of dirt seemed to be on every item.

We walk down the hall way that was connected to the room. We opened every door we passed.

"He's probably in the last room." I say.

"They always are."

Ray opens the door.

There he is. There is the disgusting man that has been hurting Charlotte. He was just sitting there. He had ugly big headphones on his head. The computer screen had pictures of Charlotte it, he was transferring them from a camera chip to the computer.

I couldn't control myself.

I walk to the chair, which was a rolling chair. I yank it backwards and spin in around. Before the man could even comprehend what was happening, I punch his face.

Then I do it again. And again and again and again and again and again.

"Woah, woah, wait," He screams.

I hold back the punch. "You don't get to speak!"

"Why are you even here?!" He screams.

Ray comes up behind me. "We have evidence that you have been stalking a certain young woman."

"No, I haven't."

I take his collar with both hands and shake him. "Then what's on your screen?!"

He looks back then at us again, shaking his head. "I only get the pictures for him. He does everything else."

"You still helped this, this person!" I yell. "How could you help a sick psycho like that?"

The man shrugs. "He paid me."

I scream as I put my hands around his neck. I begin to squeeze hard. And then harder.

His eyes bug out and his hands begin to claw at my hands.

"Kid Danger," I hear Ray but I can't respond.

"Kid Danger," His voice is louder.

Before I could press harder, Ray pulls me off the man and throws me to the other side of the room.

"Calm yourself!" He yells.

I stand up, dust myself off.

Ray turns to the man. "Who do you work for?"

"I don't know his name. But he is young."

"You did what a young boy told you to do?" Ray asks.

"He paid very good money."

"You're stupid!" I yell.

"Do you know what the boy looks like?" Ray asks.

The man nods his head. "Yes, I do."

"Could you point him out in a crowd?" Ray asks.

He nods again.

Ray turns to me. "He could be helpful."

I cross my arms. "How?"

* * *

"Now what is this?" Charlotte asks Schwoz.

"It is a necklace, Charlotte."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, I get that. But why am I wearing it?"

"The necklace has a camera in it." Ray says.

Schwoz nods. "Yes, camera."

Ray begins to explain. "The camera is connected to a laptop. A few blocks down from your school, Schwoz, myself, and Kevin, will be in a van watching the live stream."

By the way the nasty man's name is Kevin.

Charlotte nods. "Okay. So I walk around with it, showing you guys the people in the school. And he'll," She points to Kevin.

Kevin waves at Charlotte. I smack his hand down.

"You don't get to wave at her. Don't look at her. Turn around!"

Kevin sighs and turns around.

"Identify the actual stalker?" She finishes her sentence.

"That's the plan." Ray says smiling.

"Cool,"

"Henry," Schwoz says to me. "You'll be wearing this ear plug. It's a radio object, so we can alert if you are close to stalker."

I take the ear plug and put it in my ear. "Nice,"

"Well we better get to the school." Charlotte says. She starts walking towards the elevator. I follow after her.

* * *

Charlotte and I are at her locker. She's turned around so the camera is point to all the people. I'm handing her the book and binder for her first class.

"What if it's someone we actually know?" She asks. "That'd be really weird. What if I speak to this person almost every day?"

"Stop thinking so much." I say closing her locker.

I lean back against it. We have a few minutes to kill before our first class.

"What if they realize we are on to them and get weird? What if they try something in school? Would they do that?"

"Char,"

She looks up at me.

"You'll be fine. I'll keep you safe. Plus Ray isn't even that far away. If things get crazy he'll be here in like two seconds."

She takes a deep breath and nods. "You're right." She turns her head and looks around too.

"Hey Charlotte," A boy walked up to us. He was about my height. Brown hair.

I push off the locker and stand a little straighter.

Charlotte smiles, "Hey Jared, what's up?"

"I was wondering when you wanted to get together for the project in history." He says smiling.

His smiling was a little too friendly for my taste.

"Oh," Charlotte laughs. "I totally forgot about that."

Jared laughs a little. "Yeah, me too, until a few minutes ago."

"Ha ha ha," I say laughing too. I put my hand out, motioning him to back up. "Will you back up, Jared? Just a little."

Jared gives me a confused facial expression. He backs up. He laughs awkwardly. "Sure thing, dude."

I can hear Ray and Schwoz arguing with Kevin through the radio chip in my ear.

"It's simple!" Ray yells. "Look at his face and tell us if it's him!"

I hear a muffled voice.

Then Schwoz's voice comes clear. "It's not him, Henry."

"So, Jared, how about we meet up tomorrow? At the library?" Charlotte says trying to push pass the awkwardness.

"Sounds cool, see ya Charlotte. And uh, see ya, Henry." He waves and leaves.

"What was that about?" She asks.

I shrug. "Didn't want him to stand so close?"

She looks at me like I'm stupid. "Whatever,"

The class bell rings.

We go our separate ways

* * *

The bell rings for lunch. I stand up and head out of the room towards my locker.

After putting my things up, I begin my search for Charlotte. She wasn't at her locker. She must have been in the lunch room already.

"Henry! Henry!" Schwoz and Ray yell in my ear.

"What?!" I scream back.

I get a few stares.

"The boy is with Charlotte now! They're talking to each other!" Ray says.

"Really?! Where is she?!"

That caused even more stares.

"Looks like the cafeteria."

I start running.

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for not posting!**

**I hope you can forgive me. :)**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was rather difficult to write since of course I didn't exactly know what was going to happen. Haha**

**Please review, follow and/or favorite.**

**Thank you so much for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte's POV

"Charlotte!"

I turn around and smile. "Oh hey Matt, what goes on?"

"I need you to help me." He said.

"What do you need help with?" I ask him.

He points behind him. "Mr. Wallace just asked me to carry some boxes to his car from his room. Will you help me?"

"If the boxes are heavy, I won't be much of help."

Matt smiles at me and shakes his head. "No, they aren't. There are just a lot of them."

I nod. "Sure, I'll help then."

I follow him to Mr. Wallace's room. He was right; there were a lot of boxes. He puts two on top of each other and begins to carry them out. I do the same and follow. While we were walking Matt decided he wanted conversation.

"So how's life been?" He asks.

"Pretty good actually," I say. "And you?"

He shrugs. Well at least I think he does. I can't really see him over the box. "Not too bad."

After putting the boxes in Mr. Wallace's car, we start walking back to get more boxes.

"So Charlotte, I was wondering." He begins.

I look up at him. "Yeah,"

He doesn't make eye contact. He keeps his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date." He says. "Just you and me. Not like a double date."

"Uh," I look towards the ground. "Just you and me? On a date?"

He nods. "Yeah,"

Is it weird that the first thing that popped into my head was Henry? I don't even know why. Actually I know why. But I don't know why. Does that make sense?

"Listen Matt," I say.

He looks at me and I guess he already knows what I'm going to say.

"I like someone else." I say.

"Oh," He nods. "I understand."

I nod too. "Sorry."

"So shall we get the rest of the boxes?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

Henry's POV

"No, Henry! Now she's in a hallway!" Schwoz screams in my ear.

I turn around from my direction to the cafeteria and head towards the room hallways.

"No! Never mind, she's in cafeteria!"

I change directions.

"No! Outside! Parking lot!"

"Schwoz, pick a place and tell me to go there. Geez!" I yell.

"You tell Charlotte that."

I decide that I'll go to the parking lot outside the cafeteria.

"She's with boy. Boy drops boxes. Walks towards Charlotte. He's too close. Charlotte screams."

I bust through the doors.

"Charlotte!"

"Get off me, you creep!"

I follow the voice and find Charlotte and…Matt.

"Matt, whatcha doing there?"

Matt had his arms around Charlotte. She was trying to push him away, but it wasn't working. He was too strong for her.

"Go away, Henry." Matt says. "Charlotte and I are just having a fun little chat."

"She doesn't seem very fond of your chat." I say.

"Just go away! This doesn't concern you." He yells at me.

"Actually, it does." I say, walking closer.

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"No."

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes,"

"Stop it! This is ridiculous!" He screams. "I'm taking Charlotte somewhere private to speak with."

Matt starts walking away with Charlotte still locked in his arms. Hoping that Ray sees what's happening and that he'll come soon, I run towards Matt and Charlotte.

I go to throw a punch but Charlotte's in the way. I try another approach but Charlotte is still in the way. He is using Charlotte as a shield. He knows I wouldn't try or dare to hurt Charlotte. So I take a different way.

When he tries to walk to whatever he wants to reach, I run in front of him. He tries to move pass me. I move in the way. He can't move.

"I can't deal with this!" He says.

He pulls something out of his pocket, a rag, and puts it over Charlotte's nose and mouth. She passes out. He lays her on the ground, gently.

He walks towards me.

"Now to get rid of you,"

Matt throws a punch. Quickly, I dodge it. He seems surprised I did. While he is thinking about it, I quickly punch him in his face. He stumbles back a bit, but he doesn't seem fazed by the punch. I throw another punch, and nothing. He doesn't react like a normal human would. He just looks at me with more and more anger.

Then he comes at me.

He punches me and I fall to the ground. I try to get back up but he spider jumps onto me. He pins me down, his weight mostly on my torso. I punch him in his face and try to push him off, but nothing works. He takes the rag he used on Charlotte and tried to put it to my nose and mouth. I grab his wrists. For a second I think I can push him off of me but slips from my grip.

Quickly he puts his hand on my face, with the rag. He pushes down with both hands hard.

* * *

"Why did it take you so long to come?" I ask Ray.

We were in the van, driving towards the Man Cave.

I woke up a few minutes ago.

"We had complications." Ray says.

I wait for him to explain the complications but he doesn't.

"What complications?!"

"I didn't explain because they aren't important!"

"Well they were so important that it pulled you away from saving Charlotte!"

"He fell."

"Schwoz!" Ray yells.

"Twice,"

"Geez!"

I laugh. "You fell!"

Ray nods. "Yeah, I did."

"Little girls laughed at him." Schwoz adds.

"Well that is just amazing."

Ray shakes his head. "It was rather embarrassing."

"Well that made me feel better."

"Moving on!" Ray says. "Okay. Since we have no idea where Matt and Charlotte are headed, we need to get a close eye on the video stream coming from Charlotte's necklace."

"Schwoz, keep a close eye on that." I say.

Schwoz nods, opening the laptop.

"Let's listen to some tuneage to calm our nerves." Ray says as he presses the CD button.

Schwoz's mix-tape from last time begins playing.

"Nice to meet you. Where you been?" Ray and I sing.

"I can show you incredible things!" Schwoz yells.

* * *

"_I hope you like your room, Charlotte._" Matt says.

He led Charlotte down a hall and has put her in a room. It has a bed, a desk, and a nightstand.

Right now, we're watching the footage coming from Charlotte's necklace. So far there are no indicators of where they are, which means we can't do anything.

"_Yeah, Matt._" Charlotte says. You could practically hear the fear in her voice. "_It's pretty. Oh and you remembered my favorite color._"

She was referring to the purple blanket on the bed. She turns to Matt. He is standing a little bent to be closer to Charlotte's short height.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about the orchids. I should've gotten them in purple for you._" Matt begins to smack his head. "_Stupid, stupid_."

Charlotte's hands come up and take his heads. "_No, it's okay. I liked them the way they were_."

Matt smiles at her. "_Well it's best if you rest. We have a big day tomorrow._" Matt points somewhere. Charlotte follows his finger. "_There is a nightgown for you. You can change. I'll come back in after. Okay?_"

No sounds. But he leaves. I'm guessing Charlotte nodded.

"Why is she being so nice to him?" I ask aloud.

"It's best to be nice rather than make him mad. We don't know what he'd do."

"_Ray, Henry, Schwoz, avert your eyes._" Charlotte says.

She remembered we could see her.

"Do as she says." Ray says.

We all do.

"_I'm finished, Matt._"

We turn back.

Matt quickly opens the door and smiles. "_You look wonderful._"

"_Thanks._"

"_I'll tuck you in._"

He does.

The camera view is blocked by the blanket. We can't hear what they are saying. But he leaves because we hear the door shut.

Charlotte moves. She pulls the blanket off. It's dark but easy to see.

She takes a deep breath and releases it. She takes another deep breath, this one shaky. She sniffles. Then she does it again.

She's crying.

"I-I can't watching this." I say walking out of the room.

* * *

**So I apologize for it being like a month and me not updating. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter. **

**I really want to thank you guys for keeping with this story and still reading it.**

**Please review, favorite and/or follow. **

**(I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Or it's typed weird or it doesn't make sense. I'm really sorry for that.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Henry's POV

"I'm tired of watching this." I say standing up from my chair.

I begin to pace around the room.

"Well while Schwoz tries to pinpoint their location, we have to."

"But this is disgusting!" I yell. "And we probably would have found Charlotte if Schwoz had remembered earlier."

"Sometimes I forget." Schwoz says shrugging.

"It's not Schwoz's fault he forgot about the location tracker in the necklace. He is worried and under pressure also."

Suddenly my butt starts vibrating. I soon realize I'm getting a phone call. I pull the phone out and look at the number. I don't recognize it.

"Hello,"

"Henry, it's Charlotte's mother."

"Oh hey, Mrs. Bolton, what's going on?" I ask.

"Have you seen Charlotte lately? She didn't come home from school yesterday."

"Oh sorry I haven't." I say. I wish I could tell her where her daughter was and who she was with, but she'd freak more than me. "I-is everything okay?"

"We don't know yet." Her voice was full of worriedness. "We'll call you if she shows up though."

"Thank you. Bye, Mrs. Bolton."

"Goodbye, Henry."

I end the call.

"Charlotte's mother just called me." I say looking at my phone. "She's worried."

Ray's face moves to a concerned expression. "That isn't good."

"_Charlotte, sweetie, will you put this on for me?_"

Matt has walked back into the room he gave Charlotte. He has clothes in his hands. Charlotte takes them from him.

"_Why?_"

"_We're going to have a little photo shoot._"

"_Photo shoot?_" Charlotte's voice was shaking.

"_Yes, for all my friends. I want to show them how pretty you are._"

"_Oh,_"

Matt turns around. Before he exits, he tells her to hurry up and then find him.

Charlotte puts the clothes on the bed.

"_Ray, Henry, please hurry._" She says.

She takes the necklace off and puts it face down on the blanket.

* * *

"Schwoz, are you any closer to pen pointing their location?" I ask.

It's been five minutes since the last time I've asked.

"No," Schwoz says.

I groan and look back at the screen.

Right now, Matt is having Charlotte pose while he takes pictures. The weirdest thing is there are many, many men watching. Matt is posting the pictures live on this website and random men log in to look at the pictures. The age of the men range greatly from 14 to 56.

"The place they are at is very secure." Schwoz says out loud. He is mostly talking to himself.

"_Charlotte, that's such a pretty necklace._" Matt says. "_Whoever gave it to you must care greatly._"

"_Yeah, they do_."

Matt takes the camera down from his face. He continuously smiles.

"_Will you sit in that chair, sweetie?_"

Charlotte looks down at the chair he is referring to and sits.

Matt puts the camera to his face and begins snapping photos again.

"_Will you move your leg a bit outward?_"

Charlotte doesn't say anything, so apparently she did move her leg.

"_Will you move it a little more?_"

Charlotte looks down at her leg and then back at him.

"_N-no,_" She says.

Matt lowers the camera from his face. He tilts his head to the right. "_What?_"

"_I said 'no'._"

Ray leans over, putting his elbows on his knees. "What is she doing?"

Matt chuckles. "_Charlotte, honey, why?_"

"_Th-that position shows too much._" She says.

Matt smiles. "_That's the point_."

"_I'm not doing it._"

Matt stops smiling. He puts the camera down and walks to Charlotte. She stands up and begins to back away.

"_Charlotte, go change into your pajamas, it's almost time for dinner._"

Charlotte walks, no, runs to her 'room'.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

What is up with Henry, Ray, and Schwoz? Shouldn't they be here by now? Shouldn't they be beating up Matt? Shouldn't they be taking him to jail?

Maybe they forgot about me.

Maybe Henry and Ray set this how thing up so they could get rid of me.

Maybe they'll set up Henry's kidnapping so Henry could forever be Kid Danger. He'd never have to be regular boy again.

Maybe that's what they are doing with me. So I can work full time.

This could all be real. Maybe this is their plan.

I totally believe this.

This is what happens when you haven't eaten in a while and you smell the food in the next room.

"Charlotte," I hear Matt yell my name. "It's dinner time."

I don't understand.

Sure, I'm happy to actually eat. But I just woke up, why is he making dinner for us?

What time is it?

How long did I sleep?

Most importantly, where am I?

"I'm coming."

I put the necklace on. Hopefully, the camera still works and the guys are seeing this.

I open the door.

Before I could even take two steps out of the doorway, I'm on the ground. My face is stinging and I see stars.

"What the-" I'm interrupted.

"You do not tell me what you can and can't do. I tell you what you can and can't do." Matt is screaming at me. "If I tell you to move your leg, guess what you are to do…move your leg!"

I roll on to my stomach and try push myself up on my feet. I get on my knees and he pushes me down.

"Stay down until I tell you to stand up!" He yells.

So I do. I lay there. He doesn't say anything.

He stands there without saying anything and then he walks away.

I hear the plates and cups hit each other softly.

"Oh Charlotte, honey," He says. "The dinner is getting cold. Hurry up."

I stand up and begin walking towards his voice.

I could feel loose tears start to fall down from my eyes. I wipe them away quickly. He can't know I'm crying.

I feel like he'd win that way somehow.

I walk into the room where his voice originated from.

There is a table big enough for four people. A black table cloth has been laid over it. There are paper plates and plastic forks and spoons laid out too.

I sit at the right end of the table.

Matt is sitting at the other end of the table.

He is smiling at me like he didn't smack me a few seconds ago.

"Eat up." He says.

I look at the meal he had put on the table.

There were macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, peas, and a meatloaf.

I put some food on my plate.

"Did you make these yourself?" I ask trying to make nice conversation.

Matt nods. He is stuffing his face. "I did."

I take a bite out of the meatloaf. Surprisingly it's not disgusting.

So we sit there with each other, eating food.

After we are finished eating, Matt tells me he will not be tucking me into bed tonight.

Not really caring if he did or not, I nod.

He tells me to go to bed.

I get up. I ask if I should take his plate. He says no. I leave.

I get in the room and lay in the bed.

Maybe Henry and Ray really aren't coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte's POV

I wonder if my mom and dad are worried.

I wonder if Jasper has notice my absence.

Or maybe Ray and Henry zapped their memories and they don't know I'm a human.

If I ever get out of here I could start a new life. I could get a need name.

I could even become famous. That'd be pretty rad actually.

I'm staring at the prison, oh I mean bedroom, ceiling.

I don't remember how long it's been since I woke up. But I know that I did and that's good.

Right? It's good that I woke up. I don't really know.

I wish he'd give me clock. I wish he'd tell me the time, at least.

"Charlotte," Matt says my name. "Will you come here, please?"

I don't understand why he says please. He knows I'm too scared not to come.

I push the cover off me. It seems heavier than normal. Everything seems heavier, even my clothes.

I go to put on my shoes. But they are gone. He took them. But he set out house shoes for me. I put them on.

At least he is thoughtful.

I walk out of the room and make my way down the hallway. I pass a couple doors. Normally I'd open the doors and peek inside the rooms. I'm scared he'll know though. And what if I'm not allowed to explore his room, or whatever this?

Does he live here?

Or when I'm asleep does he leave and stay somewhere else?

I enter the room.

He is sitting in a chair.

"Sit with me."

There is a chair next to him.

I sit down.

I look around.

"Isn't this where we ate dinner yesterday?" I ask.

Matt nods. "Yes. Please watch TV with me." He says.

I sit back in the chair to show him I will watch it with him.

He turns the TV on.

He flips through the channels, looking for something worth watching. He decides on the cartoon, Tom and Jerry. I'm not complaining.

* * *

We sat there for a while, watching television together.

I'm not sure what happened but suddenly he is acting different.

"Charlotte, go back to your room." He says.

He doesn't say it in a mean voice. His voice almost sounds like he is concerned.

"Matt," I say.

He stands up and looks at me. "Charlotte, just go and stay in there until I say otherwise. Alright?"

I realize something has to be wrong.

I stand up and begin walking towards my room.

Before I can get in and close the door, I hear a crash. I rush into the room and shut the door.

I sit on the bed and wait.

I'm wondering what could possibly be going on.

I hear a couple more crashes.

What is that?

I hear yelling too.

Maybe Matt does drugs and his drug dealer is going to kill him. Maybe I could get out of here.

Maybe his drug dealer will kill me too. That'd suck.

The room door is slammed open. Matt is panting. He has a bloody nose.

He runs to me. He grabs my hand and pulls me from the bed. He yanks me out of the room and down the hallway. I can hear footsteps behind us. I want to look back but I'm scared of what I'll see.

We turn a quick corner. He pulls us into a room and quickly but quietly shuts the door. I hear footsteps run past us.

Matt opens the door quickly and pushes me out. I fall down and hit my head on the ground. I am most certain that the ground in concrete.

He doesn't try to help me up. So he begins to drag me.

I can feel the pajama pants begin to rip.

While he is dragging me, I try to get up on my feet. Somehow it works and I begin running with him.

I can also feel blood seep from my head.

"Matt!"

Someone yells his name.

Matt stops and turns around.

Kid Danger and Captain Man are in the hallway with us.

Matt pulls me closer to him. He puts his arm around my waist.

"Matt," Captain Man says. "Let Charlotte go. Okay?"

"No," Matt yells. "We have to stay together."

I can feel myself begin to become sleepy. I close my eyes and lean back against Matt.

"Don't you see, Matt? Charlotte needs medical attention. She's hurt." Captain Man tries to reason with him.

"I can take care of her. I love her."

"If you really love her, you will let us take her to a doctor."

"Will you bring her back to me?" Matt asks. His grip on me tightens.

"Now, Matt, you know I can't do that."

"Then no!"

I wonder what's going through Henry's mind, right now. I wonder if he is willing trying to make a deal with this guy. Or maybe Ray taped his mouth shut so he won't say anything rude.

That sounds about right.

"Matt, don't make me do this." Kid Danger says.

I try to open my eyes but the lids automatically fall back down.

"What?" Matt chuckles. I can feel the vibrations through my back. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"Maybe," Kid Danger responds.

Matt's laugh continues. "You shoot me," He moves my body. "She'll be my shield."

"It's not that kind of gun." Kid Danger says.

What is this conversation?

I can feel my chest getting heavier and heavier. What's happening? Am I dying?

I could feel myself begin to limp. But I can't do that. I need to be able to stand up. So when Henry tells me to run, I can.

My legs give out.

Matt has a little bit of trouble holding me up for a second. After readjusting me, he can hold me. But he's hands are too close to a certain area for my liking.

With the little strength I had, I try to push his hands away. It doesn't really work.

Suddenly I feel a jolt of electricity. Not enough to hurt me, or cause harm, but enough for me to violently move.

The electricity must have hit Matt harder because I hear him groan and he hits the floor. His arms were still around me so I got down with him.

Someone else is touching me.

My eyes open a bit.

Blonde hair.

Henry.

"Char, are you okay?" He says.

He pulls Matt's arms off me and pulls me closer to him.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" He asks again.

I feel his fingers push my hair out of my face.

"Mmm," That's all I can push out of my mouth. I start to roll closer to something.

"No, no." Henry says. "Can you try and look at me, please?" His voice sounded scared.

Why is he scared?

"We need to get her to the van." Ray says.

Suddenly I'm picked up and begin carried away.

"Tell Matt to turn the TV off." I say.

"I will."

Ray is carrying me.

"Ray, I'm sleepy. And I'm sick."

"We'll take care of you."

I can feel myself slipping under sleep.

"Wh…Henry?"

"Henry is coming, Charlotte. It's okay. You can sleep."

And I do.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is stupid or weird. Or just plain terrible.**

**This is the kind of writing I do when I'm kind of manic, or whatever.**

**There is a lot indents and questions and weird thoughts process.**

**But I hope you guys actually like this chapter.**

**I want to thank you for reading it. It means so much to me that people actually like the work I put out into the world.**

**Please review, follow and/or favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

Henry's POV

Schwoz, Ray, Charlotte, and I are all in the Man Van.

Charlotte is asleep. Or at least she kind of is.

She's been in and out of it since we left the house Matt had her at.

A few minutes ago she woke up. She was crying and saying Ray's name and my name. She kept saying things like she couldn't breathe and she kept asking why we weren't coming.

Ray ended up getting in the back of the van with her. He would say soothing words to calm her down. Soon she was asleep again.

Ray had to stay back there with her. She wouldn't go back to sleep without holding his hand.

"Ray, is she going to be okay?" I ask.

"She'll be fine." He says.

* * *

Charlotte is laying on the couch in the Man Cave.

"Why can't we just take her home?" I ask.

Ray spins around in the chair. "The way she's acting, it seems as if Matt drugged her. It wouldn't be good to take Charlotte home drugged. Now would it?"

I shake my head. "No, it wouldn't. But what if her parents get super worried? What if they get the police involved?"

Ray thinks for a minute. "We could zap their brains."

I look from Charlotte to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Make them not remember the past couple days."

I nod. "Oh, yeah. That sounds good."

"She's waking up." Ray says as he stands up and walks closer.

We look as Charlotte's eyes open. She looks around at the ceiling. She still looks so tired. She raises up. Her hand goes to her head and she winces. She looks up at us. Her eyes widen a bit. The she gets up and runs away.

I look at Ray. "Uh,"

He shrugs and walks after her. "Charlotte, are you okay?"

Violent vomit noises come from her.

* * *

Charlotte and I are sitting on the couch. Ray is in his room, sleeping. He hasn't had much sleep since this while stalker thingy began. Now that he knows Charlotte is safe, he can sleep.

Charlotte is sitting with her legs close to her chest. She has a wet cloth over her forehead.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "Do you need water? Or anything?"

"I'm good." Her words said that but her voice didn't sound like it at all.

I look down at my hands. I'm not sure how deal with this. I'm not sure what to do when someone you know and care about gets hurts not just physically but mentally too. And another thing is bothering me.

Did she really think we weren't going to come? Did she really have that much faith in us?

"Char,"

She raises her head up and looks at me. "Yeah,"

"Did, um," We make eye contact.

Charlotte raises her eyebrows at me.

"Did you really, uh," I don't understand why this is hard to ask her.

"Henry," She says her voice sounds a little bit concerned.

"Did you really believe we weren't going to come and get you?" I ask.

Her eyes widen. "How do you-"

"You were talking in your sleep."

She doesn't say anything. She raises up and puts the cloth down from her face.

"Yeah, I did believe that." She says.

I move closer to her. "Why?"

She huffs out a breath. "Well I don't know." She says. "I was scared and by myself."

"Char,"

"And I thought you guys didn't want me around anyway. Plus I was drugged. I don't know what stuff came to mind."

"Charlotte," I grab her hand.

She stops talking. Our eyes remain connected.

"I'll always come after you."

Her shoulders seemed to relax.

"Now I don't know about Ray and Schwoz." I say.

She smiles and laughs a bit.

"But I always will."

"Well that's good to know."

She says that and I'm suddenly lost in her eyes.

I can feel a greater force pulling me towards her. It's like she has her own gravity pull and I'm in her orbit.

Charlotte leans too.

We are close. Too close.

My eyes fall from her eyes to her lips.

We're closer.

Then she turns away. She pulls her hand from mine. She stands up and walks to the computer.

"Do you wanna watch videos?" She asks too quickly. "I think PewDiePie uploaded something new."

I smile and laugh to myself. I stand up and walk to the computer too.

"Sure,"

* * *

"I'm ready to go home." Charlotte says to Ray.

He nods standing up.

While waiting for Charlotte to become normal, we watched a movie.

Before leaving Ray grabs the device that erases minds.

* * *

We get to Charlotte's house.

Charlotte opens the door and walks in. Her parents are on the couch. They turn and look at her. They look delighted and angry.

"Charlotte, where have you been?!" Her father yells.

"We have been so worried!" Her mother says her voice cracking. She might start crying.

Charlotte rolls her eyes and turns to walk to her room. "Just zap their brains. I'm going to sleep."

Ray holds the device up and aims it at Mrs. Bolton's head.

"Who are you?" Her father asks. "What are you doing?"

Ray presses the button. Mrs. Bolton falls to the ground. Mr. Bolton gasps.

"Henry, what's going on?" He asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know."

Ray hits him with the beam too.

"We should put them in their beds." I say.

Ray groans. "You like work. Don't you?"

I roll my eyes at him.

* * *

After putting Mr. and Mrs. Bolton in their bed, we go to leave.

Ray exits the house.

Quickly, I run to Charlotte's room. I open the door and peek in.

She's lying on her bed. She's not asleep. But she's covered. Her eyes are open, staring at the floor.

"They are in their bed." I say.

She jumps and looks up at me. She raises up. "Okay. Thank you."

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" I ask her.

She looks like she really thought about it.

She smiles at me. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm always fine."

"Okay," I say grabbing the door handle. "Night, Char."

"Night, Hen." She says.

I shut the door.

* * *

It's around midnight.

I'm sitting in my living room watching TV.

I'm not supposed to be up. I have school tomorrow.

But I told myself I have to stay awake. I have to stay awake in case Charlotte needs me.

She might call and I need to be awake to answer the call and make her feel better.

There was a knock on the door.

I tense up. What if it's a murderer? What if it's a burglar? I think I could take them down.

But what if they had a gun?

There was another knock.

Okay. I don't think they'd knock on the door.

I stand up and walk to the door.

But what if that's their trick?

"Henry, I'm not a murderer or a burglar. Just open the door." It was Charlotte.

I open the door.

We stand there. In front of each other. With my door open.

"Hi," She says. She's in her pajamas. The color is blue.

"Hey," I say. I'm in my pajamas. Red and black and plaid bottoms.

Charlotte sighs. She's staring at the floor. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

She looks at me. Her expression makes her look lonely, tired, and scared. She sniffles, indicating that she's going to start crying.

I grab her by the arm and pull her in. I pull her closer to me and hug her.

She stands there for a second, not responding. Then she puts her arms around my waist. She begins shaking and typical crying noises come from her.

"Say nice words to make me feel better." She says into my shoulder.

"You look beautiful today."

She laugh a little. The vibration of the laugh runs through my body and my heart starts to speed up.

I try to pull her closer to me so I know she's safe again. But it's not working for me.

Why do I feel like she's going to slip away?

"Were you scared?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Why?"

"I thought," I pause for a second. "I thought we weren't going to get to you in time. Or that we'd never find you. Or that he would touch you and you'd be scared to come near anyone."

"Henry,"

"Yeah,"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I just wanted to say your name, I guess."

"My door is still open."

"Oh!" She releases me from the hug and turns around. She shuts the door. "Sorry about that."

She wipes the wetness from her cheeks.

"Do you want to watch TV?" I ask.

She looks over at the TV and nods. "Yeah,"

We walk over and sit down.

"You need to remind me to leave so when my parents wake up they won't freak out about me being one." She says slipping her shoes off and pulling her legs closer to her.

"I will."

* * *

It was in the middle of a commercial when Charlotte put her head on my shoulder.

It was in the middle of the television show when I find the courage to hold her hand.

It surprised me when she didn't pull away and call me weird.

* * *

She moves her head. "Hey," She almost whispers it.

"Yeah,"

"I've got a question for you."

"And what is it?" I ask.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you." I say.

"I mean in the _other_ way, like-like." She says.

"Like I said," I say. "Of course I like you."

"Oh," She says.

We're both quiet for a few minutes.

"So um, do you, uh, like me _that_ way?"

She doesn't answer. Instead she asks a question.

"What time is it?"

"2:30," I answer. "Char, are you going to answer the question?"

She stands up and begin to walk towards the door. "I better leave now."

I walk after her. "Charlotte,"

She opens the door and turns to me. "What, Henry?"

"Are you going to answer the question?"

She smiles at me. "And what question was that?"

I close my eyes and groan. "Do you like-like me?"

"Of course I like-like you." She says.

She walks back and gives me a hug.

"I'll see you later." She leaves.

* * *

I'm totally asking her to be my lady.

* * *

**This is the final chapter. **

**I want to thank everyone for reading this story, even though it took my what seemed like years to update. **

**I love you so very much!**

**And please be on the look out for another Henry Danger story by me.**

**I'm not sure when I'll post it but I hope it'll be soon.**

**Again thank so so so so so so so so much for reading. **


End file.
